User blog:PaulWolfe/Why are some Recipes "a Secret"?
Why are Obsidian and Bomb recipes "a secret"? Personally, I'd go against this. The wikia is a place for players to look for helpful information, and I believe it is a waste of time for players to search for something here only to find out that the information was purposely censored, but there are some reasonable answers on why many wiki contributors and staff members do wish for these recipes to remain hidden. Here are some reasons, opinions, and counterarguments to this: #Obsidian equipment and explosives are Endgame items. They are very powerful and destructive items, and are dangerous in the hands of experienced players. The veteran community wish to limit the amount of players roaming around with obsidian equipment. Because of how powerful these items are, they can be easily used to control the server. I personally love having many players with obsidian equipment. In my opinion, obsidian equips are not worth the time and effort as they are somewhat better than steel equips, but having many players running around with obsidian gear means easy gear for me, but that is not always the case for many newer players with less experience to the game. #Censoring crafting recipes for obsidian equipment is useless. As of v4.1, using common sense, if you know how to craft bronze equipment, you can easily craft obsidian equipment. It make sense censoring bombs, but to my perspective, keeping obsidian crafting recipes a secret seems like a vainful action. This could also cause negative effects on the community itself. If players do not know how to craft obsidian equipment (hopefully they do or it will be very disappointing), then they may resort to duplicating items with other players. An example is that recently, four players had been duplicating obsidian equipment with one another. After they were all kicked, they all rejoined the server. At least one of the players asked another something similar to "how do I craft obsidian armor again?" Seeing this disappoints me. Helping players learn how to play the game is different than helping players get easy gear in the game. Giving players endgame equipment will not result in them learning on how to play the game. That is why hiding obsidian recipes is useless and maybe hurtful to the community. #Bombs. There is a reason why these are censored. They are not technically overpowered, but they can be used as a destructive force against structures such as wooden villages. A handful of bombs can obliterate an entire large village... after it's long detonation time. As far as I know, they are difficult to strategically use as bombs can be easily defused by being picked up as well as easily activated through a simple mouse click. #Not many players follow the Obsidian Oath: a long time player-enforced rule that existed ever since Wheatlies' developments. By player-enforced, it means that staff members cannot interfere, however, other rules still apply, such as spawnkilling. There is a major difference between spawnkilling and random killing, but only a minority of the community can tell the difference. Because not many players know of or follow this oath, it can be pretty destructive against players with inferior equipment. Having obsidian equipment can make players even more power-hungry, but always know that it is always possible for stone to beat obsidian and that hiding away obsidian recipes will not keep players from easily obtaining obsidian gear whether it is from duping or donations. Category:Blog posts